The Lives of Three Lovers
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Ok, so Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba have a lil' secret. They are lovers! Read to find out how their lives go. Short one-shot, Read & Review!


Title: The Lives of Three Lovers

Title: The Lives of Three Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own this randomly created fic!

Authoress note: Okay, I decided to do this cause I was extremely bored, so if you care to read it or not I don't care, but if you do please review and tell me what you though of it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba had a little secret going on. Nobody could find out but someone always suspected something was going on between them, they just didn't think it was this.

"Ahhh, do that again Shika!" Sakura cried as he fucked her from behind. He eagerly complied and pounded into her at a faster pace. Meanwhile Kiba was doing her from above, a Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba sandwich if you will.

They bit, nipped, and overall sucked on her skin as they felt themselves reach a white, blinding high.

Everybody was fooled into thinking that they were just working partners. They were working alright, just not on what the people thought they were working on.

Ino was as sharp as ever and decided to spy on them one day, she found an unexpected scene in the bedroom. Three bodies moving under the sheets was enough to give her a nosebleed.

She waited until she saw Sakura again before confronting her about it. Naturally Sakura was flustered but swore Ino to secrecy and told her about their unorthodox relationship.

Ino kept her word but extracted all the juicy details as revenge.

Sakura nipped her way down Kiba's body, reaching her final destination a few seconds later. She nipped and sucked him until he came explosively in her mouth, they were the only two up cause she had exhausted the strategist a few minutes earlier.

She suddenly found herself on her front with his dick poking at her entrance from behind; she purred and found him in her faster than her brain could comprehend.

He started off agonizingly slow and ignored her pleas for a faster pace until he couldn't help himself and rocked her body with the thrusts he was making. She mewled and squirmed but couldn't do anything because she was currently on her back.

When they visited Kiba's mother and sister they had to remain abstinate for a couple of days or else she would smell them. She suspected nothing and they were free to continue what they were doing.

They would always be careful of their relationship in front of others because too much affection to one another and people would start to ask and they really didn't want to answer questions.

Sakura had it the hardest cause she was the overly affectionate one and it hurt to act indifferent to her guys, especially if another girl came up and started to hit on them. Same with them when a guy came up and asked her out.

She was squished between the two of them as one thrusted in her from her ass and the other thrusted in her from her clit. She moaned and groaned and when she came her walls tightened around them and they came along too.

As they collapsed around each other she felt Kiba remove himself and go to sleep, Shikamaru, however, had other plans and he removed himself to whirl her around and thrust himself in her front. Sighing and grumbling he set a pace that almost rivaled Kiba's and had her riled up in a few minutes. She moaned louder and he started to suck and nip at her neck and chin before kissing her passionately on the mouth and cumming in her, he withdrew himself and pushed her down until she was even with his cock, it was already hard and pulsing again.

She looked up at him and he sighed, "Suck it." He commanded. She felt a hand on the back of her head and suddenly she had her mouth around him, she started to suck and nip him until, a few minutes later, he came in her mouth and she crawled back up to them both to find them both asleep. She huffed and went to sleep too.

They visited Shikamaru's parents and they always took their son aside to ask him when they could expect a grand-child now that he was living with a girl, he always sighed and put them off by saying he wasn't ready for that right now.

When they visited Sakura's team, however, they were always treated to death threats and glares from the, entire, male team. Sasuke had come back and had asked Sakura out but she had politely refused, he thought she was already in a relationship with one of the guys she now lived with, he was slightly off, she was with both.

The other three, however, just thought that the two males were going to take advantage of their little blossom, it was the other way around though, she had started the whole thing.

The two males were sitting on the bed waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom when they heard a beeping sound, they assumed that Sakura had something in the microwave and left it but when she came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes they were both up and over to her and asking what was wrong when they saw a small, white, plastic thingy falling to the ground from her hand.

Kiba picked it up and saw the little window had a pink blotch on it. He waved it to her and raised an eyebrow. She sobbed and fell to the floor, "I'm pregnant!!" she wailed. They formed a circle of sorts and consoled her, telling her that they would never leave her and that they would support her and the baby.

She cheered up after that and they settled down to sleep.

When she started showing they had to answer awkward questions and avoid Sakura's team like the plague. But they found them in the end and the truth came out. It stopped the boys for a moment, long enough for the two to run and hide behind Sakura.

They were looked at differently then and she only had her close friends to look to after that, as she had confided in Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and the boys of Konoha eleven. She was alright though and when she gave birth she, and Kiba, and Shikamaru, were surprised to find that she had been carrying twins.

The girl looked a lot like Kiba but had Shikamaru's eyes and the boy looked exactly like Shikamaru but had Sakura's eyes. They were named Neko for the girl, and Inu for the boy.

Years passed and Sakura had two more, another boy and girl, before she had her tubes tied and they couldn't have anymore. She watched them grow and started her missions along with Shikamaru and Kiba again, leaving the kids with their numerous 'uncles' and 'aunts' to care for.

Theirs was a happy life as they retired out of the Ninja forces and aged gracefully, their children having their own children and they watched as they lived out their lives.

When the time came for them to die as old men and women do they were buried in their overflowing estates under an old Sakura tree. Their relatives and children and grandchildren weeping as their bodies were returned to the soil from whence they came. But they watched as the children grew and prospered and they stayed together in Heaven as they did in life.

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

Meh, that was bad wasn't it? Oh well, I did it in one sitting so it probably could have been worse. Review and tell me if you hated or loved it.

-Narutofang91


End file.
